


Unwitting Bargain

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [196]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blindness, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain, Shaka doesn't know about the deal or that Aphrodite is fae, Surgery Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A fae deal is struck. When asked unknowingly, what he would give for his brother's life, Shaka replied, simply and dangerously, 'anything'.Shaka has a new boyfriend, and it always rains when he visits. A strange coincidence, of course. It eases the sting as he slowly goes blind.





	Unwitting Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Virgo: The sky outside is grey. The window is fogged up with rain. Light and shapes dance in the blurry patterns._

Shaka sighs softly, tracing a thin brown finger over the cold glass of the window. It’s fogged from the rain pounding against the other side, and his finger leaves a line in the chilly condensation. A blurred shape, light somehow reflecting off of blond hair through the glass, and he looks up, smiling almost despite himself, heading for the door.

He opens it, letting Aphrodite inside, and the other laughs softly, dripping in Shaka’s entryway. There’s always been something strange and get about his lover. Maybe it’s just that it always seems to rain when he comes to visit.

“I’ll get you a towel, and some spare clothes,” Shaka tells him warmly, and heads off to do just that. He and Aphrodite are nearly of a size, so Shaka’s sweatpants will only be a little high water on him, and a soft sweater that’s oversized on Shaka will fit Aphrodite quite well. He brings a couple of towels, and turns away politely while Aphrodite dries off and changes.

“Thank you, Shaka. I’ll put these in the wash, okay?” Aphrodite murmurs, and Shaka smiles after him quietly. Aphrodite can always make him smile it seems like, and part if Shaka wants to cling to him in a way that he knows he shouldn’t. Everything has been difficult lately, and Aphrodite’s unapologetic presence in his life has been deeply appreciated. He hears his blow-dryer kick on, and goes to prepare some tea.

The automatic motions of measuring spices and tea and water into a pot on the stove almost soothes the sting of how closely he has to hold the bottles to his eyes to make out the writing on them. His hands shake, and he grips the countertop, breathing slow and steady through sheer force of will. He hears Aphrodite pad in after a second, and a cool hand grips his shoulder comfortingly.

“That bad?” Aphrodite asks lightly, and Shaka lets out his breath in a sigh.

“It’s degenerative, probably genetic. Any operation would have equal chances of just leaving me fully blind. The doctor said I may as well accept the facts. I’m going blind, and sooner or later I won’t be able to see at all.” Shaka releases the countertop and carefully fetches down two mugs. “On top of that, my glasses have been delayed for some reason, and the old ones finally broke beyond home fixes.”

“I was wondering.” Aphrodite murmurs lightly, and Shaka feels his fingers card through Shaka’s long blond hair. Its soothing, and he leans in to the touch. Soon enough they both have hot mugs of masala chai, and they curl together on the couch, looking out at the rain. Well, sort of, in Shaka’s case. Mostly he’s just watching the play of light and shadow through the window.

He leans into Aphrodite’s side a little more heavily, sleepy despite the tea, and Aphrodite lightly takes the mug from him, settibg it aside before coaxing Shaka down to rest in his lap, a featherlight kiss landing on each of Shaka’s eyelids.

“You always do that like it will help,” he murmurs, already mostly asleep.

“It takes away any pain you might feel,” Aphrodite replies, somewhere between flippant and cryptic, and kisses Shaka’s sleepy mouth. Shaka kisses back, a touch clumsy, but he’s dropping off soon after, something catching on the edge of his hearing before he falls asleep. It makes little sense to him, and by the time he’s awoken, he will have forgotten it anyway.

_“Taking your sight as payment for your brother’s deal would be so much easier if I hadn’t fallen in love with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
